Moment de paix
by Szeifer
Summary: Altaïr rentre au Bureau de Jérusalem, ce soir. La lumière, l'eau chaude et la nourriture, tout est réuni pour un instant de cette paix si fragile dans le monde des Assassins.


Boujour tout le monde. Voici un nouveau One-shot Assassin's Creed. Au menu du jour : Altaïr et Malik.

Assassin's Creed est la propriété d'Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>Jérusalem, 1191, Bureau des Assassins<strong>

Bon, pas précisément dans le Bureau, plutôt au sommet. Sur les toits couleur de craie qui entoure la petite oasis des Assassins. Un repère, un lieu de repos dont le symbole gris sur les pierres blanches sonne comme une provocation à tous ceux qui vivent sur les toits. Aucun voleur, aucun tueur, aucun mercenaire ne se risquerait à escalader la maison marquée du symbole des _Haschichiun_.

De fait, la personne qui se coula dans l'ouverture grillagée du toit n'était pas un voleur mais quelque chose de bien plus dangereux, sauf pour les occupants du Bureau. Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, l'Assassin prodige, légende et modèle à suivre, rentre dans sa base après sa journée de travail.

Il n'avait guère l'image d'un homme qui a passé une bonne journée. Fatigué, le sang tachant ses robes blanches, hématome sur la pommette droite et des déchirures à divers endroits, comme si il avait roulé dans un bosquet de ronces.

Altaïr prit le temps de se laver le visage à la fontaine. Plus tard, son rapport fait au maître des lieux si sévère envers lui, il retirerai ses robes, les laverai et soignerai ses blessures. L'Assassin savait qu'il y avait ici un savon pour frotter le linge. Il ne faut pas laver le sang à l'eau chaude, sous peine de le fixer encore plus au tissu, mais il ne le ferai pas simplement partir avec de l'eau froide. Le sang n'était pas le sien, seulement celui de l'archer trop zélé qui avait voulu l'arrêter. Sous quel motif exactement, Altaïr l'ignorait. Avait-il... je ne sais pas... abimé une tuile ? C'était la pire chose qu'il avait faite sur ce toit.

L'Assassin entra dans le Bureau lui-même, où son inévitable maître des lieux, Malik Al-Sayf, finissait de recopier sur un vélin neuf une carte d'une région reculée dans les environs de _Dimachq_. Tel était la stratégie des Bureaux d'Assassins, simple et géniale, se faire passer pour des échoppes ordinaires pour les habitants des rues et pour un lieu mortellement dangereux pour ceux des toits. Et Altaïr savait que jamais il n'aurait pu faire Dai. Il n'avait simplement pas assez de l'organisation nécessaire pour cumuler un métier ordinaire et la gestion d'une ville entière par le biais de ses Informateurs. Malik, méticuleux, pointilleux et méthodique, s'y trouvait comme poisson dans l'eau.

...

Malik leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un entrer, puis les rabaissa sur sa carte avec un geste de la main qui signifie "Attend." Altaïr attendit.

"Qu'as tu trouvé d'intéressant aujourd'hui ?"

Sec et dans le vif du sujet, comme d'habitude. Malik rangea sa carte et ses outils pendant qu'il écoutait la réponse d'Altaïr.

"J'ai l'emplacement de la plupart des gardes autour du lieu de l'exécution. Demain je chercherai s'il va posté des archers, et où. Ensuite, il me restera trois jours pour planifier et sentir l'endroit."

"Sentir l'endroit ?" Malik vrilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Altaïr, curieux. Car Altaïr ne parlait ni ne pensait comme les autres. Converser avec lui était comme toucher du bout du doigt un monde différent. Pour cela comme pour d'autres raisons, les Assassins l'écoutaient.

"Tu te souviens de la première mission que nous avons accompli ensemble ?" demanda Altaïr, qu'une réponse évasive ne débarrasserait pas de Malik.

"_Akkā_, il y a six ans, un homme qui empoisonnait les commerçants pour racheter leurs affaires." récita Malik. "Je m'en souviens."

"Nous avons perdu du temps..."

"_Tu_ as perdu du temps."

"... parce que nous ne savions rien des toits d'_Akkā_." Il ne releva pas. "Avec du recul, on s'apperçoit qu'en prenant à gauche plutôt qu'à droite, on gagne du temps. Hors je n'ai pas le temps de prendre du recul avant mes assassinats. J'irai _sentir l'endroit_. Je veux savoir maintenant s'il faut aller à gauche ou à droite, maintenant et pas au moment de fuir la garde."

Malik comprenait, au moins en partie. Le raisonnement était correct, logique, un calcul qui n'était pas dans le genre d'Altaïr. Mais...

"Tu sais déjà que tu te fera voir par la garde ?"

"Combien de fois devra-t'on avoir cette discussion ? La discrétion absolue n'existe pas. Un Assassin finit par être vu, une manière ou une autre. La seule chose qui importe, c'est qu'au moment ou il est vu, on ne peut l'empêcher d'accomplir sa tâche. Etre vu n'a aucune valeur, c'est être arrêté qui en a."

"On peut tuer une sentinelle. Et personne ne nous voit."

"Jusqu'à ce que la relève trouve le cadavre, ou qu'au rappel des troupes le chef voit qu'il en manque un. Et là, tout le monde crie "A l'Assassin !". On n'échappe pas à la vue."

Le Dai haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais n'avait pas envie d'argumenter. L'Assassin lui demanda son savon pour laver ses robes. Il l'obtint et retourna à la fontaine. Dehors, le soleil se couchait. On alluma les lampes et attendit la nuit noire pour refermer la grille, car nombre d'Informateurs profitaient de l'ombre pour venir glisser des nouvelles au maître des lieux. Altaïr mit ses robes à sécher, frissonnant dans la nuit froide de Jérusalem. Il se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Malik n'était pas dans l'échoppe mais dans la pièce à vivre cachée derrière. Il avait posé un bol odorant d'un appétissant fumet sur le comptoir à l'attention de l'Assassin. Altaïr se réchauffa les mains en les posant sur le bol. Il profita de l'odeur délicieuse quelques secondes puis commença à manger. C'était délicieux et il n'en laissa pas une miette. Comment Malik trouvait-il le temps de cuisiner d'aussi bonnes choses en deçà de ses fonctions précédentes et où lui avait-on apprit de telles recettes était un mystère aussi insoluble que l'eau dans l'huile.

Altaïr n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était Malik en personne qui cuisinait, et ce pour une raison évidente. Il était seul dans le Bureau.

...

Ce n'était pas si étrange en y réfléchissant. Le Rafik de _Dimachq_ vivait dans son propre Bureau avec sa femme et son fils si adorable dès qu'il arrêtait de babiller trois secondes, plus un Informateur qui dormait sur place. Quand au vieux Rafik d'_Akkā_, sa demeure était aussi celle de deux Informateurs et de l'épouse de l'un d'entre eux, les maisons brûlées dans toute la ville empêchaient le couple d'emménager quelque part. Malik Al-Sayf n'avait pas de famille à loger avec lui et la totalité de ses Informateurs possédaient leur propre maison.

Altaïr refusa de penser un "à cause de qui il n'a pas de famille, ducon ?" Ce n'était pas vrai. Même si Kadar était vivant, il serait resté à Masyaf. On n'a pas de vie privée quand on est un Assassin, quand bien même Kadar n'était pas un Assassin mais un Novice. Une mission de l'importance de celle du Temple de Salomon l'aurait facilement propulsé au rang d'Assassin, comme son frère. Mais encore si loin du rang de Maître dont Altaïr se languissait.

"Arrêtes, s'ordonna-t-il mentalement. Kadar est mort. Il ne progressera plus jamais. Quand à mon propre rang, je le retrouverai. Quand bien même ça me prendrai des années."

Altaïr coupa court ses réflexions en prenant le bol vide. Il hésita sur ressortir le laver à la fontaine malgré le froid ou la laisser là pour s'en occuper demain. Demain l'emporta. Trop froid et pas envie, entre autres. L'Assassin reposa le bol à l'endroit où il l'avait pris, sauta par-dessus le comptoir d'un mouvement à faire jalouser une panthère noire. Il entra dans la pièce à vivre.

Malik, accroupit, uniquement vêtu de son pantalon, devant un baquet d'eau fumante. Il prenait de l'eau dans le creux de sa main et se la passait sur le visage et les épaules. Altaïr ne fit aucun bruit. Il s'assit dans un coin pour soigner ses hématomes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demanda le Dai, toujours sec et dans le vif.

"Fais froid dehors." répondit l'Assassin.

Malik n'ajouta rien. Altaïr, étalant un onguent sur ses plaies, jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à celui qu'il ne voyait que de dos. Il n'avait pas honte de regarder ainsi les corps des autres, surtout qu'il savait déjà depuis longtemps ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour Malik Al-Sayf et quels interdits il ne franchiraient pas. Altaïr savait depuis longtemps qu'il passerait sa vie à se mettre dans des pétrins impossibles et à en sortir. Tomber amoureux était un sacré pétrin. D'un homme, n'en parlons pas, mais ça c'était surtout parce que certains croyaient pouvoir se mêler des affaires de dessous les draps des autres. D'une personne que vous connaissez depuis votre enfance, encore, ça peux aller. Si ladite personne est persuadée que vous êtes frères de cœur, déjà ça va moins. Si en plus vous avez été assez con pour la blesser physiquement et lui infliger une peine irrémédiable, là vous pouvez prétendre à la palme du plus beau pétrin sentimental de l'histoire de l'humanité.

Altaïr ne se morfondait pas en rêvant d'un amour impossible,, ça non. Malik ne lui rendrait jamais une quelconque affection amoureuse ? Il ne lui en donnerait pas. Il garderait ses sentiments pour lui, lavant le linge sale avec Malik strictement pour qu'ils redeviennent amis, se contenterait de quelques moments de silence pour rêver (et mater aussi, parce que ô mon dieu, cette chute de reins). Il se trouverait une femme dont être amoureux, amoureux plus étincelant et douce vie de couple, il l'épouserait, ils auraient des enfants, ou pas, et advienne que pourra.

Ce plan de vie était peut-être extraordinairement niais et simplet mais ce n'est pas votre opinion qui empêchera Altaïr de dormir.

...

Altaïr examina ses écorchures à la lumière des bougies. Aucune n'était grave, mais son instructeur principal, du temps de son noviciat, leur répéta chaque jour pendant presque un an que toutes les plaies doivent être nettoyées dès que possible, sans aucune omission. La médecine arabe est performante, mais elle ne fait pas de miracle, et une plaie infectée, c'est trop.

L'Assassin se glissa vers le baquet d'eau fumante. Malik avait changé de position pour pouvoir laver son dos et son ventre sans mouiller son pantalon. Altaïr garda un œil sur lui, appréciant la tranquillité qui entourait le Dai faisant ses ablutions. Il se dit distraitement qu'il aurait bien aimer laver Malik lui-même, mais ne poussa pas cette pensée plus loin. Il s'en voulait un peu de "salir" Malik avec ses fantasmes, quand bien même ils n'étaient que conséquence de son attirance non partagée.

Il plongea sa main dans l'eau, appréciant la chaleur, puis ramena un peu d'eau qu'il se passa sur le visage. Ensuite seulement, sous le regard interrogateur de Malik, il nettoya une à une ses écorchures. L'eau chaude piquait et ravivait la douleur mais il s'en moquait. Malik retourna à ses propres affaires. Altaïr le regardait toujours du coin de l'œil. Il le trouvait magnifique comme ça, éclairé par les bougies, l'eau dans le creux de sa main et les cheveux mouillés.

"Manquerait plus que de la musique douce et des roses, tiens." pensa-t'il.

Puis Malik commença à laver son bras gauche et toute pensée romantique quitta la tête d'Altaïr. Il déglutit en silence et tourna la tête, se concentrant sur ses écorchures. Il supportait très bien la vue du membre amputé au quotidien, mais voir Malik s'en occuper, le toucher, le remplissait de dégoût. Il ne savait pas si c'était par réalisation que oui, ce moignon blanc et déformé est une part de l'homme, ou au contraire le sentiment que cette partie du corps n'appartient plus à son ami. Et puis le dégoût finissait fatalement par revenir sur lui et sur sa culpabilité. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il en faisait des cauchemars.

"Arrête de te cacher comme un gamin pris en faute."

Malik avait arrêté sa tâche et le regardait par dessus son épaule. Altaïr ne répondit pas, le regardant dans les yeux, l'air sombre. Il semblait réellement fatigué, sans parler de l'hématome sur sa joue et de la poussière pas encore lavée dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Le Dai n'insista pas. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ? Des deux, ce n'était pas lui qui se torturait le plus de ce qui s'était passé dans le Temple de Salomon.

Malik retourna à sa toilette. L'eau était tiède mais encore assez agréable. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Altaïr se lever et repartir vers la cours.

L'Assassin saisit une couverture dans un coin de la pièce et se roula en boule dessous, contre les coussins. Il parvint à préserver un peu de chaleur corporelle et essaya de se détendre pour s'endormir. Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, mais elles s'apaisèrent bientôt pour le laisser seul avec la nuit et le sommeil.

Il ne regrettait pas grand-chose de cette soirée. Pour délicate et pleine de douceur fragile qu'elle était, ça n'en restait qu'un moment de paix autour d'un baquet.

* * *

><p>Dimachq : Damas, en syrien.<p>

Akkā : Acre, même langue.

Tant qu'à faire, j'aurais pu écrire _Ûrshalîm_ à la place de Jérusalem, mais bon...

Et tant qu'on y est, parce que tout le monde ne sait pas comment l'écrire, le nom des Assassins de Masyaf s'écrit **Haschichiun **(au singulier, ne pas rajouter de S au pluriel, ça ira très bien comme ça), comme dit au début de la fic, mais quelques orthographes alternatives fonctionnent aussi.

Petit one-shot contemplatif avec relation amoureuse à sens unique, donc. Concept que je trouvait intéressant, et pas encore très exploité sur le fandom. Désolé pour tous ceux qui aiment le AltMal. Ca ne marche pas à tout les coups... Bien que j'adore moi-même ce couple.

Qui sait, je me rattraperait peut-être au prochain OS ?


End file.
